criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Team's Arrest
The Team's Arrest is the 50th case in St Ronde and the 50th case overall. It is the final case in the Old Haven district Plot The team was discussing who the Mayor was going to send to save from from this prison, when Zane Zauber knocked the walls, he informed the team that he was sent to rescue them and brought them to the Brancast HQ, where Eugene Merz and Lily Casket would help them hide from the police. After this, Zane, Jean, and the Player went to the Mayor's office, and found his body, decapitated and mostly burnt to ashes, they only knew it was Legis because half his head was recognizable. There was a note, which read Try to take The Law down, and this will be you They added Zane to the suspect list quickly, due to the fact he was the last one to see the victim alive, they then put on security disguises, and went to City Hall, where they added Harvey Hendrik and Logan Myers to the suspect list. Later Bob Heller told the team that he, the Mayor, and a Lawyer named Maki Nobunaga. He said that when he was being hidden by Prince Anderson, the Law caught up with Maki and took her hostage. The team was then told by Zane that Kane is out looking for them, that he's prowling the streets to bring the team to "Justice" the good news is that he saw Kane go into a abandoned warehouse, so the PLayer and Jean put on their disguses and went there, they found Maki locked inside a locker, and added her to the suspect list, after they the team added Judge Kane cartwright and schoolteacher Robin Davis. The team would then search the city hall again, where they spoke to Logan again, who said that he and Mayor Atonas had a rocky friendship, the Mayor didn't know if he could trust him after the Prince's murder. Logan didn't ASK to be pardoned, but he was anyway, and he didn't know why, they also spoke to Harvey who said that he knew that the Mayor was a traitor, but Kane wouldn't hear it, Kane thought that because Legis didn't object to the arrest of the team, he was trustworthy, something Harvey disagreed with, he knew that the Mayor, he also found it suspicious why the team is asking them these questions when they looked the criminals who escaped their jail cell Shortly afterward, Kane Cartwright was heard just outside the Brancast HQ, Eugene and Lily went outside and distracted Kane, which was good for the team, when they investigated the Abandoned Warehouse again, where they spoke to Bob again, where he revealed that the Mayor was suspicious of him, he said that because he was a agent of The Law, he may not be trustworthy, Bob thought that the Mayor was just paranoid. The team also spoke with Zane again, who said that the Mayor was a close faily friend, but the whole war aganst the Law was making the Mayor paranoid, the thought that there could be agents everywhere, some days the Mayor wasn't seem for a week due to his paranoia, they spoke to Maki, who said that the Mayor had saved her life before, so she owed her life to the Mayor, but due to this she was basically used as a spy, she said that she didn't want to be a full on spy, she didn't mind spying every so often, but every day the Mayor sent her into the line of fire to spy on the Law. She nearly died at least 50 times, and the Mayor hardly cared. Soon after they learned that Kane Cartwright didn't approve of Mayor Atonas running for reelection, he felt like it was his turn to campagin, and not the man who's been Mayor for close to 30 years. They finaly spoke to Robin, who revealed that she was the Mayor's neice, and she was his most trusted advisor, and she echoed all of the Mayor's distrust, it's a don't trust anyone environment now the team then arrested Kane Cartwright for the murder, who was shocked they would even consider him, but he later admitted to it. He said that The Law needed to have absolute control over St Ronde, and since he was judge people trusted him, he had huge influence, but he wanted to be Mayor, so he could have absolute control over St Ronde, but he wasn't willing to kill for that, at least not until he learned the Mayor was planning on putting Micheal Wilkes as subsitute judge again, something that was unacceptable to the Law's plans, as such, Kane murdered Legis to make an example of him f you cross the Law, the tea then revealed themselves (Along with Eugene, Zane, and Lily) and put Kane under arrest for the murder of Legis Atonas, as well as several other crimes. It was after this, that Jean told the team, that she is unsure if they can return to the station, Kane's wouldn't be able to arrest the entire team unless he had approval by the government itself, delaney doubted this, since why would this be a thing, they helped the government, why would they want them imprisoned, with that note, Delaney asked the Player to meet her for something important Delaney told the Player that she had a crush on Sally, she had for years, but she was always too afraid to tell Sally, but now was as good as time as any, so she asked the Player to search City Hall with her, because she had something she wanted to show Sally when she confessed. So they checked the area, and after looking through the trash, they found a necklace, one that Delaney made, so they sent it to Zane to see if it was in pristine condition, it was, according to Zane. So Delaney spoke with Sally, and confessed, Sally was suprised, as she was preparing to do the same, the Player left them to their devices, so Jean approached the player and Nicole, asking them to search the abandoned warehouse, she didn't trust it So the Player and Nicole Merz went to the warehouse, where they found a faded document about Plan Omega. Acccording to Grayson, Zane, and Govis, the document detailed the plan to reawaken a millennia old dead volcano that, if successful, would erupt with such force that all of the continental United States could be covered in 14 feet in ash, however they don't want that, they want to have it erupt with enough force to wipe cities as far away as Mexico City or St Louis off the map, why? Because then they can rebuild the US and end the corruption in the government, they went to such lenghts to end corruption in a nation as big as half of Europe After this Rachel machearth and Simon von Keith called in, telling them that CIA Director Manfred Von Keith is heading down to arrest them, he gave Kane and Harvey the order to arrest the team, they advised them to go to the bus stop at the east side of the city, where the prison is, as Bob Heller will drive them out of St Ronde, as she and Simon find a way to stop Manfred Summary Victim: Legis Atonas (Decapitated and mostly burnt to ash) 'Murder Weapon: Burning ' 'Kiler: Kane Cartwright ' Suspects Zane Zauber "Ex-Con" The Suspect uses Ambrizon The Suspect is Ambidextrous The Suspect suffers from blood illnesses Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Harvey Hendrik 'Law Agent' The suspect uses Ambrizon The Suspect is Ambidextrous The suspect suffers from blood illnesses Logan Myers "Politician" The suspect uses Ambrizon The suspect is ambidextrous The suspect suffers from blood illnesses Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Bob Heller "Target" The suspect is ambidextrous Maki Nobunaga 'Kidnapped Lawyer' The suspect uses Ambrizon The suspect is ambidextrous The suspect suffers from blood illnesses Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Kane cartwright "Corrupt Judge" The suspect uses Ambrizon The Suspect is ambidextrous The suspect suffers from blood illnesses Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Robin Davis "Schoolteacher" The suspect uses Ambrizon The suspect is ambidextrous The suspect suffers from blood illnesses Quasi-Suspects Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mayor's Office (Results: New Suspect: Zane Zauber, Note) *Ask Zane Zauber when he last spoke with the victim (New Crime Scene: City Hall) *Investigate City Hall (Results: Poster, faded card, brush) *Examine: Faded Card (New Suspect: Harvey Hendrik) *Examine: Poster (Result: New Suspect: Logan Myers) *Examine: Brush (Result: White hair) *Ask Harvey Hendrik about his relationship with the victim *Ask Logan Myers about his relationship with the Mayor *Analyze hair: ( Results:New Suspect: Bob Heller) *Ask Bob Heller about his relationship with the Mayor *Analyze Note (The Killer is Ambidextrous) *Analyze Victim's Body (The Killer uses Ambrizon) Chapter 2 *move to Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Base (Results: Broken wood, locker, and a scarf) *Examine Locker (Result: New Suspect: Maki Nobunaga *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Gavel, New Suspect: Kane cartwright) *Examine Scarf (Result: Dirt) *Ask Maki about her kidnapping (Result: Maki is Ambidextrous and use Ambrizon) *Ask Kane about his relationship with the victim (Result: Kane is ambidextrous and uses Ambrizon) *Analyze: Dirt (New Suspect: Robin Davis *Ask Robin about her relationship with the victim (Result: Robin uses Ambrizon) *Investigate City Stairs (Result: Faded note, poster, Handkerchief) *Examine: Poster *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Dirty blood) *Examine: Faded Note *Ask Logan about the note (Results: Logan is Ambidextrous and uses Ambizon) *Ask Harvey about his note (Results: Harvey is Ambidextrous and uses Ambizon) *Analyze: Dirty blood (Results: The Killer suffers from blood illnesses, Harvey suffers from blood illnesses, Logan suffers from blood illnesses, Zane suffers from blood illnesses) Chapter 3 To Catch a Criminal (5\5) Killer's Profile The Killer uses Ambrizon The Killer is Ambidextrous The Killer suffers from blood illnesses The killer has a scar The Killer's blood type is A+ Trivia Ambrizon is a reference to the company called Amazon